Necroa Virus
|-|Virus= |-|Zombie= Summary The Necroa Virus is a special plague playable with the game, Plague Inc. It possesses a number of special abilities in converting host humans into mindless zombies that perpetuate the disease, and like many other plagues can evolve greatly, enhancing its own abilities and the abilities of the zombies it creates. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-B Name: PAX-12, Necroa Virus Origin: Plague Inc. Gender: None | Varies Age: Unknown, likely lives as long as real life viruses | Varies, typically only lives for weeks/months, however by entering hibernation some zombies can live for much longer Classification: Plague, Virus | Zombie Powers and Abilities: |-|Virus= Small Size (Type 4), Duplication, Biological Manipulation and Possession (Can drastically alter the physiology of the humans it infects, and completely controls their actions after they die), Disease Manipulation (Can cause fevers, greater salivation, vomiting, and numerous other symptoms), Resurrection (Can resurrect the dead into zombies), Sleep Manipulation (Can induce insomnia and comas), Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Can cause people to go psychotic due to brain damage, causing them to cannibalize others, develop photophobia and polyphagia, explode in fits of rage, or even eat themselves), Reactive Evolution (Can develop mutations as well as shuffle its own DNA to slow attempts to cure it), Resistance to high and low temperatures (Able to survive and spread in both Arctic environments such as Greenland and Arid environments such as Saudi Arabia without much issue) and Antibiotics (Up to Class IV), Necromancy |-|Zombie= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can regenerate nerve tissue to a degree, Disease Manipulation (Can spread the Necroa Virus through saliva, feces, vomit, blood, water, air, and other animals), Immortality (Type 2. It has nervous tissue throughout its body and can survive without a head or significant portions of the body), Enhanced Senses (Has enhanced smell, hearing and sight), Acid Manipulation (Has acidic saliva which can be used as a projectile), Self-Destruction (By mixing hydrogen sulfide and methane, zombies can explode on their targets, easily spreading the pathogen), Resistance to Corrosion Inducement (Has numerous abilities that prevent decomposition) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Isn't much larger than a normal virus), many of its abilities ignore conventional durability | Wall level (Has their body mass and strength increased several times over, making them stronger than any human, even against armed Z-Com members) Speed: Below Average Human, however it can spread across the planet in a matter of months due to travelling with winds, blood, saliva, insects, animals, and water currents. | Superhuman (Can travel across countries in only a matter of days) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Wall Class Durability: Below Average Human level (The same as the Bacteria) | Wall level (Has an enhanced bone structure which lets it take larger amounts of blunt force trauma and damage than any normal human) Stamina: Limited only to ample hosts and its ability to duplicate | Extremely High (Can travel in hordes across the entire planet over weeks without tiring) Range: Micrometers individually, collectively the disease can spread worldwide in a matter of months | Standard melee range, higher by spitting Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mindless individually (Are microbial lifeforms without a nervous system), Above Average Collectively (The disease can coordinate strikes on cure facilities and countries across the planet, as well as adapt in contemplation of actions the world might take against it) | Below Average (Although they can travel in large packs to keep themselves safe and will mimic other zombie's movements to bypass obstacles) Weaknesses: Can be cured, many of its abilities can take months or years to develop even under optimal conditions | Zombies need to constantly eat or else they will starve to death Notable Attacks/Techniques: Virus Symptoms: *'Hyper Salivation:' Inflammation of the submandibular gland increases saliva production and infection rates. *'Insomnia:' Inability to sleep causes irritability and tiredness. Slows future research speed. *'Fever:' Increase in temperature causes general feeling of sickness and reduces concentration. Slows future research speed. *'Polyphagia:' Compulsive hunger forces continuous eating. Lack of hygiene increases risk of infection. *'Photophobia:' Sensitivity and pain when eyes exposed to sunlight. Slows future research speed, but slightly reduces infection rates. *'Gastroenteritis:' Inflammation of the GI tract causes frequent vomiting. Significantly increases infection rates. *'Delirium:' Reduction in cognitive functions causes irritability and paranoia. Can be fatal and slows future research speed. *'Coma:' Pressure build-ups in the brains stem can cause loss of consciousness. Significantly slows future research speed, but reduces infection rates. *'Cannibalism:' Extreme compulsion to bite and eat other humans - significantly increases infectivity as well as lethality. *'Psychosis:' Psychotic Episodes lead to occasional bursts of extreme violence, which can be lethal. Increases infectivity and slows future research speed. *'Autophagia:' Compulsion to bite or partially devour own body - typically fingers or own skin. Increases infection rates. *'Acute Encephalitis:' Multiple inflammatory lesions in the brain causes severe neurological damage resulting in death. Zombie Symptoms *'Cytopathic Reanimation' Formation of complex neural structures enables re-animation of damaged cells and restoration of low level vitals. Turns the dead into zombies. *'Anaerobic Resuscitation:' Infected brain cells switch to anaerobic respiration. Lactic acid buildup is lethal and destroys higher brain processes and personality. *'Enhanced Sensory Integration:' Nutrient flow to occipital and temporal lobes increased causing enhanced sight and hearing. Increases severity. *'Enhanced Motor Control:' Nutrient flow to parietal lobe increased, improving movement and coordination. Increases severity, particularly in urban environments. *'Hyperosmia:' Thinning of nasal epithelium significantly increases zombie sense of smell. Increases severity. *'Temporal Lobe Manipulation:' Zombies attracted to movement and will abandon victims once dead. Prey more likely to remain and become a zombie. *'Adrenal Surge:' Mutation of the adrenal cortex causes adrenaline over-production. Increases alertness and aggression of zombies. *'Masticatory Tension:' Masticatory muscles become engorged, allowing zombie to bite through thick clothing. Severity increased. *'Peptide Surge:' Growth hormone production triggers extreme metabolism of fat to build muscle. Enhanced strength, increases severity. *'Cathemeral Shift:' Stimulation of primary visual cortex improves vision in bright sunlight. Significantly increases severity. *'Lumbrical Hypertrophy:' Significantly strengthens zombie grip making it nearly impossible for prey to break free. Severity significantly increased. *'Anabolic Boost:' Surges of testosterone significantly increases muscle mass and weight of some zombies. Severity significantly increased. *'Acidic Reflux:' Extreme laryngopharyngeal reflux causes acidic saliva. Increases severity and gives zombies combat advantage. *'Dermal Calcification:' Mutations in the endocrine system cause parts of the skin to harden and calcify. Gives zombies combat advantage. *'Naja Mortis:' Muscle growth around the submandibular duct lets some zombies projectile spit at prey. Increase severity and zombie combat advantage. *'Cranial Elephantitis:' Adenoma triggers mutated growth hormones, which encourage bone growth in the skull. Gives zombies combat advantage. *'Autothysis:' Explosive mix of hydrogen sulfide and methane collects inside zombie. Significantly increases severity and zombie combat advantage. *'Bone Dysplasia:' Increased bone density provides enhanced protection against trauma. Gives zombie combat advantage. Key: Virus | Zombies Others Notable Victories: Zombie (The Walking Dead) Zombie's Profile (Spike-Armor Walker and Necroa Zombie were used. Speed was Equalized) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's Profile (Human Jason and Necroa Zombie were used, speed was equalized) Chef (Game & Watch) Chef's Profile (Speed was equalized and Necroa Zombie was used) Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) Springtrap's Profile (Speed was equalized, the Necroa Zombie was used and both were bloodlusted) Wendigo (Until Dawn) Wendigo's Profile (Both were 9-B) The Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) The Thing's Profile (Speed was equal and both were 10-C) SCP-610 (SCP Foundation) SCP-610's Profile (Both at 9-B with Speed equalized) Notable Losses: SCP-008 (SCP Foundation) SCP-008's Profile (Speed was equal and both were 10-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Zombies Category:Disease Users Category:Plague Inc. Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Duplication Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acid Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Cannibals Category:Madness Users Category:Diseases Category:Necromancers